Dark Path
by Leo Corp
Summary: What happens when Leo Dooley feels constantly neglected by his family and decides to implant himself with bionics? Eventual evil Leo fic.
1. Triton App Engaged

**Second Lab Rats story ever! Unlike how must of my stories are this won't be in episodes but chapters. I currently don't know how much chapters will be in this story, so i guess we'll see. Also note that this story takes place after You Posted What !? post Armed and Dangerous. By the way the italics are Leo's 'evil' thoughts.**

* * *

It had been months since the world had found out that Adam, Bree, and Chase were bionic. Since the day of the press conference Donald, Douglas, Leo, and Tasha have been home by themselves, with the exception of principle Perry dropping in to see Douglas. Today was September 28th, tomorrow Adam, Bree, and Chase would show up to school for the first time in a while.

Adam, Bree, and Chase walked into their home for the first time in months, instantly being greeted by Leo. "Hey guys!"

Leo ran up to his siblings and gave them a hug. "I haven't seen you guys in forever."

"What do you mean you saw us on Wednesday?" Adam asked, once Leo let go of the bionic trio.

Chase looked at his brother like he was an idiot. "That was three months ago."

Bree looked back at Leo and noticed that no one was in the house. "Hey Leo, where is everyone?"

"My mom's at work, Big D and Douglas are down stairs." Leo explained.

"Well what are we waiting for, let's go see them." Bree ran towards the lab soon being followed by Adam, Chase, and Leo.

The teens walked into the lab to see the Davenport brothers in a heated argument.

"...Blah blah blah, this is all your fault just like when we were kids." Donald spat out.

"My fault, this is all your fault, you're the one who used all the hair cream!" Douglas defended.

"Guys!" Leo interrupted.

"What!" The Davenport brothers snapped. Leo gestured to his siblings, showing the duo why he interrupted them.

"Kids!" They both said in unison, both brothers immediately went in to hug their kids.

"It's good to have you guys home." Mr. Davenport said after they all stopped hugging.

"It's good to be home." Chase replied.

"Yeah, i wonder if my gold fish's okay." Adam added.

"You do realize you haven't fed your gold fish for three months, right?" Leo questioned.

Before the conversation could go anywhere, an alert appeared on Davenport's cyber desk.

"What's going on?" Chase questioned as Donald went over to check his cyber desk.

"It's a mission alert." Mr. Davenport explained.

"No really? We had no idea." Bree sarcastically mocked.

"You had no idea? Jeez and you guys say i'm dumb." Adam chuckled.

"Everyone just get suited up." Donald instructed.

The bionic trio stepped into their capsules to get suited up, leaving Douglas, Leo, and Mr. Davenport waiting for them.

"It get's boring waiting for them, i should add hold music." Douglas suggested, walking away.

Adam, Bree, and Chase stepped out of their capsules in their mission suits, ready for the mission.

"What do we have to do Mr. Davenport?" Chase questioned.

"I sent Bree the coordinates, i need you guys to super speed to your destination. I'll explain there."

"Okay." "Alright." "Let's go get'em!"

"Hey guys, do you think i can go on the mission?" Leo asked with a smile.

"Of course not." Donald immediately responded.

"What! Why not, i have bionics." Leo popped his chest out like a superhero and held his bionic arm out.

"Leo, you're not ready to go on missions. You've only had your bionic arm for 3 months."

"I'm ready Mr. Davenport. Guys tell him." Leo gestured for his siblings to explain.

"Mr. Davenports right Leo, i think you should sit this one out." Chase agreed.

"Guys, i need you to head to the mission site now, before it's to late." Mr. Davenport rushed.

"Guys come on, tell him." Leo tried again.

"Leo no." Chase replied walking out.

"You'll mess up the mission." Bree added.

"Yeah, you're not even fully bionic!" Adam also added as the team left.

(Okay so, i recently found out that people listen to music while reading fics and i think that for Leo's pov you should definitely list to I need a hero.)

**Leo's pov**

That stung, i knew i wasn't fully bionic. I just...wanted to be apart of the team. I started walking out of the lab feeling tears form in my eyes.

I walked towards the elevator ready to just get out of the lab. "Leo, where are you going." My step-dad questioned.

I tried to clear my throat and talk as normally as i could. "I'm just going to, um use the bath room."

I walked into the elevator not once turning around because i knew Big D would see my tears forming. If he saw that, that would just further prove i'm not ready for a mission. I'll seem like a big baby.

I stepped out of the elevator and walked towards the bathroom, right as mom walked through the front door. "Hey Leo, i heard Adam, Bree, and Chase were...back." I kept walking past mom not ready to talk to anyone yet.

As soon as i got into the bath room, i closed the door and slid down the door letting all my tears stream down my face.

I put my hands on my head and rocked back and forth letting all the tears come out. Of course they wouldn't let me on missions, i'm useless. I mean it's like Adam said...I'm not even fully bionic.

All i have is a bionic arm, what am i suppose to do with that? At first i thought having bionics would be cool, i get to help out my family, go on missions and save the world. But me getting bionics has changed nothing.

I'm still just the same dumb o'l Leo Dooley that no one likes. More tears came down my face, no one likes me...no one ever will. I'm not even good enough to go on missions. "You'll mess up the mission." kept replaying in my mind. Bree's probably right, they'll be way better off without me.

After a few more minutes i got off the floor and opened the door. I slowly walked over to my room trying not to draw attention to myself so that i didn't engage in a conversation with anyone.

As soon as i got in my room, i plopped on my bed and let more tears come out. I'll prove it to them, one day i'm going to prove to them all that i'm not the same puny Leo they knew before.

**No one's pov**

"That mission was a huge success!" Chase exclaimed, walking into the lab with his brother and sister close behind.

"Agreed, I've never came out of a mission looking so good." Bree commented from behind her little brother.

Donald rolled his eyes and smirked. "That was a great mission guys, i'm really proud of you."

"Well me and Bree did all the work so thank us not Chase." Adam added.

"I did too do something, if i hadn't instructed you guys what to do the mission wouldn't have been as successful." Chase replied.

"Oh please, you were just as bad as Leo would have been if he went on the mission."

And that's when Bree noticed that Leo wasn't in the room. "Mr. Davenport, where is Leo?"

"I don't know he went upstairs a while go. He must be throwing a tantrum for not being able to go on the mission." Donald gathered.

"Maybe he's still awake, let me go talk to him." Bree then super sped up stairs to go check on her brother.

**Leo's pov**

I blew into the tissue one more time, now sitting up. Why am i still crying? It's not gonna change anything.

As i went to reach for another tissue by my night stand, i heard fast thudding and immediately knew Bree was coming.

I picked up the box of tissues with my bionic arm and aimed to throw it out the window, which just happened to be open and the box hit the wall instead making a loud noise.

"Oh right, gotta work on my aim." That's probably another reason why i'm not able to go on a mission with them.

I heard the door knob being twisted and immediately turned over and closed my eyes so that everyone thought i was asleep.

"Leo, are you up?" Bree asked from the doorway.

I didn't answer her knowing that she would sense that i was crying, my family could always sense when something was wrong.

As soon as Bree closed the door i opened my eyes, and sat myself up. Just wait you guys, after tonight you'll know that i'm ready to go on a mission.

**No one's pov**

Bree super sped towards the lab but stopped in the living room once she saw her brothers and father.

"Did you see Leo?" Chase asked his sister once she came to a stop.

"Yeah, he's sleeping." Bree answered.

"Sleeping this early? That doesn't sound like Leo." Tasha said, setting up the table for dinner.

"Well, he was pretty upset about not being able to go on the mission earlier." Donald brought up.

"Maybe i should go wake him up." Tasha decided, getting ready to walk upstairs.

"No, let him sleep it's been a long day. He can eat in the morning." Mr. Davenport reassured.

"If you say so." Tasha responded, going back to fixing the table for dinner.

"I hope Leo's okay and not mad at us." Bree continued.

"Me too." Chase agreed.

"Trust me guys, all i have to do is buy Leo a new video game and everything will be fine." Davenport reassured.

Everyone nodded. "Even though i could make something better out of the lab." Donald added.

"Dinners ready." Tasha announced.

"I call sitting in the big chair!" Adam yelled.

"Adam, the chairs are the same size." Chase replied.

"No it's not look." Adam pointed to all the chairs and then saw his mistake.

"Oh wait never mind." Adam said, clearing his voice.

"Idiot." Chase muttered.

**Leo's pov**

That night, once everyone was asleep i got myself up and headed for the lab.

I walked threw the living room tip-toeing not wanting Eddy to wake up and then wake everyone else up. Oh wait, Eddy was deactivated.

Thank god Big D turned him off. I straightened my self up after remembering this and headed for the elevator. Once i stepped in, i started going over the plan in my head.

Could i really do it? Could i give myself a bionic chip and prove to everyone that i got what it takes to be apart of this team?

I stepped into the lab with loud steps, fully set on my plan. I came to stop once i saw Adam, Bree, and Chase snoring, sound asleep in their capsules. I decided to tip-toe realizing that if i was a little loud Chase's bionic hearing would pick me up.

Once i got to Douglas cyber desk, which he got just a couple days ago. I looked up his blue prints so i could make a bionic chip and implant myself with every bionic ability.

Douglas had made blue prints on how to create the perfect chip after he had failed to recreate Bree's multiple times a few months ago.

Once i found the blue prints i jumped in the air. "Yes!" I instantly put my hand on my mouth after realizing how loud i was.

I heard Douglas get up and yell. "Who's there!?" Not wanting to be caught, i immediately dropped to the floor while hitting my head on the cyber desk.

"Ow." I mouthed to myself.

Douglas walked into the room and saw no one there. "Must have been Adam sleep moving again."

Douglas went back into his room not suspecting a thing. _Idiot, you know for a genius he isn't the brightest._ Wow, where did that come from?

I got up and was so happy to that i hadn't got caught. "Thank god." I exclaimed, accidentally throwing a laser sphere by the capsules. _Oops._

Adam's hand immediately went to the right and hit the side of his capsule. "Shut up Chase."

"You're an idiot Adam." Chase muttered. Not even opening his eyes.

"I have the most annoying brothers ever." Bree added.

I slowly went to Mr. Davenports chip fabricator and read step by step on the blue prints on how to create a bionic chip.

After about an hour of failed attempts, i finally figured out how to create the chip.

As the machine beeped, i grabbed the chip and looked at it in success. This is it, i'm gonna become fully bionic and prove to them.

Now for the tricky part, getting into a capsule.

I looked at the three bionic teens trying to figure out who was more likely not to wake up.

It was obviously Adam, besides if he did wake up, _the idiot wouldn't even be able to tell what's going on. I mean he's so stupid that i could convince him it's a dream._ Okay again, where are these thoughts coming from?

I shook my head and walked to the capsule.

I walked over to Adam's capsule and quietly opened it not wanting to wake up _the only smart people in the room._

I lifted him out with my bionic arm and set him standing up so that he wouldn't wake up.

I ran over to the cyber desk and pushed all the buttons i needed to get the chip in my neck.

I went over to Adam's capsule and let out a breath of air as i stepped in.

After a few seconds of waiting, i felt the chip jam into my neck and fuse into my nervous system.

I stepped out of the capsule in amazement, i should test out my abilities. Wait, even though Adam's _as dumb as rocks_ i still don't want him waking up.

I picked Adam up with both my arms and lightly set him in his capsule.

Okay, now to test out my new abilities. I tested out my super speed first, instantly speeding around the whole lab in less then 3 seconds.

"Wow!" I exclaimed only loud enough for me to hear. I can't believe that actually worked.

I tried my geo-leaping ability next, not really thinking where to go and ended up crashing on the cyber desk.

Once i heard Chase moving around in his capsule, i geo-leaped outside not wanting to get caught.

Once outside, i realized i should probably head back inside and went for the door. But wait, they probably wouldn't even care if i'm gone. Especially with Adam, Bree, and Chase's rise of fame. They don't have time to be worried about me. But once the time comes, when they need me for a mission i'll come back and prove to them that i'm not the same kid they met three years ago.

With that final thought, i super sped away from my house not looking back.

I super sped around the world for about 30 seconds, not knowing where i was going but ended up outside one of Krane's warehouse.

I came to a stop, surprised that i came this far. "Krane's warehouse."

"So, i hear your the bionic teams new addition." A young male with spiky hair said.

I looked at him shocked. "What do you-." No body was suppose to know about my bionic arm.

"I actually wasn't suppose to catch you for another month but, this'll do." The young male held out his hand and a red laser pitchfork emerged.

That must be someone else Krane created, and look his eyes are glowing. If i defeat him, i'll prove to my family that i'm ready to be on the team. "Oh trust me, you don't wanna do this."

I held out my arm and a blue laser bow appeared, the same one that Chase had unlocked. (Just so you know, Brother Battle actually took place before You Posted What. So i'm following the production code order instead of the way it aired.)

I swung my bow around for good measure. Wow, where'd i learn to do that.

The young boy came at me with his laser pitchfork, swinging left and right. I don't know how i was able to do it, but i blocked all his hits blow for blow and soon knocked him off his feet.

As soon as the young male got up, i used my pressurized lung capacity on him. An ability that Adam had recently unlocked.

I super sped over to him, then when i got to him i used my super strength to throw him a few feet away from me.

The dude got up and i had every intention to fry him to pieces. I planned to use my heat vision on him but instead, sparks of electricity started shooting out of me.

"Wha-wha-what's happening to me." I stammered.

The kid from earlier got up and looked at me with a smirk. "I don't know what's happening, but this is a lot easier then i thought."

As i kept glitching out, that's it! I must be glitching! Before i could think about it more, the young man swung his laser pitchfork at me and i was soon knocked to the ground seeing only black.

**No one's pov**

The kid from earlier geo-leaped into the facility that had Krane held captive and Krane looked at him shocked. "What are you doing here."

"We got the kid sir." He simply explained,

"Really! You got that idiot Dooley already?" S-1 asked.

"Yep, he tried to challenge me so...i thought i'd show him what it was like to take on a bionic soldier!" The kid yelled.

"Excellent S-3, you know what to do now." Krane reminded.

"Already working on it sir."

"Hey who's there!?" A security yelled running into the room, before the security could see him, S-3 geo-leaped out the room leaving Krane, S-1, and the security guard.

"Who were you talking to?" Krane and S-1 just stared at the man, not answering.

"Just keep your mouths sh-." Krane roared at the man and he started running back.

"You're lucky i have to go somewhere!" The guard yelled, running out of the room.

"And that S-1, is why humans are obsolete to us."

_At one of Krane's warehouses..._

Leo was strapped in a chair and started moving around.

"Oh look, he's starting to wake up." One of the female bionic soldiers pointed out.

"Perfect." S-3 said, steeping up to Leo.

"It's time for you to rise, S-101."

Leo's eyes opened, revealing a menacing green.

* * *

**Ooh, left you with a cliffhanger. So, what did you guys think? Is their anything i could improve on? Let me know in the reviews, and thanks so much for reading. I hope you all stay for the next few chapters!**


	2. Where is Leo?

**Hello again. So for starters, I want to thank everyone who followed, favorited, and reviewed.**

**KimDavenport: Thanks for the review, I'm hoping this chapter won't have that many errors.**

**Lar7: Thanks, I'm glad you liked it! **

**tennisgirl7: Thanks,I'm so happy that you like it. Here's the next chapter.**

**Guest: Well, I've already pretty much have the whole story figured out. I hope you stay and see how it turns out. Thanks for the review!**

**kittehx1: I haven't talked to you in a while. Thanks for the review! I'm glad you liked it.**

* * *

**Chase's pov**

Last night was hazy, I kept waking up and hearing sounds in the lab. I could have sworn that I saw Leo implant himself with bionics, but there's no way. Even if he did, I would be able to tell immediately.

My thoughts were soon interrupted by the sound of Agent Graham, tapping on my capsule. "Wake up guys."

I groggily stepped outside my capsule the same time my brother and sister did.

"What do you want?" I tiredly complained.

Agent Graham didn't seem fazed by our behavior. "Did you three forget what today is?"

"Monday?" Adam simply answered.

Agent Graham looked at my brother as if he was an idiot, which he kind of was. "Today is when we go public to the school for the first time and tomorrow, is when we meet the president."

Mentioning the president instantly gained my attention. "The president wants to me us!? When!?" I excitedly asked.

"Tomorrow." Graham responded.

"Yeah Chase, were you not listening?" Adam agreed.

"Just go get ready for school." Graham instructed.

"What about Leo?" Bree questioned.

"We don't have time to get him, we'll just meet him at school." I answered.

I started heading up stairs to get my clothes since we no longer used our capsules for clothes.

**Bree's pov**

I waited for my two brothers at the door. Gosh, they take forever to get dressed.

I heard foot steps coming down the stairs and figured it was my brothers. "Thank god, took you long eno-."

Not again, my brothers were arguing. I haven't seen them bicker in months, home sweet home I guess.

"You know Adam, you can be a real idiot sometimes!" Chase snapped, at his older brother.

Adam didn't look fazed at all. "Oh like I haven't heard the one before! We get it your smart, but I'd rather be dumb and cool then smart and have no friends!"

I was shocked. "Adam!"

Adam looked at me a little furious. "Stay out of this Bree!"

"As if you know what the word friend means! You can't even spell it." Chase responded.

"Yeah I can! F-r-e-" Before Adam could go any further. Chase interrupted him.

"Wrong! What did I tell you, you're the dumbest person ever."

"Chase!" I snapped. Chase was the smart one here, so why was he acting like an idiot?

The three of us ended up in a huge argument for a few seconds or minutes and then agent Graham walked in our house.

"Are you guys-." Graham stopped what he was saying once he saw all of us arguing.

"Hey-." Graham tried. We were to busy arguing to even here him though.

"Guys-." We continued arguing. We didn't look at the man once.

"Hello!" Graham's yell was loud and it immediately caught our attention.

"Look I don't care what this little squabble is about. But what I do know is we have a school to go to, an interview to go to, and due to the presidents schedule, a conference with him tomorrow." Graham listed.

"Now quit being knuckle heads and get in the car." Graham walked out of the room leaving just the three of us.

Chase sighed. "He's right. Let's just get in the car and go on with our day."

Chase walked out of the house first, soon being followed by Adam and I.

**Chase's pov**

Adam, Bree, and I waited outside the school as agent Graham started introducing us to the school.

"Students of Mission Creek High please welcome, your bionic super humans!" That was our cue. The three of us walked in with proud smiles on our faces.

"And our trusty little mascot Chase." My idiot brother added, smacking me in the chest.

I hit Adam back, but he hit me again twice as hard and that made me stop.

Everyone clapped, while agent graham talked with the cameras. It felt so good to be noticed for once. "Wow, this is amazing. It's's like we're celebrities."

"We are." Agent Graham piped in. I smirked. "And this is just the beginning."

"I can't believe that people are so shallow that they only like us because we're bionic." Bree started. "This is so cool!"

I half halfheartedly chuckled at that.

I looked over and saw Adam giving some random girl an autograph on her forehead."There you go, one autograph forehead for Pam."

The girl walked away with a smile and that's when I noticed Leo would have normally said something about it. "Hey guys, where's Leo?"

"I don't know, maybe he's getting a head start for class?" Bree suggested.

I gave Bree a look. "This is Leo we're talking about." I reminded.

"Yeah, I checked his room this morning and he wasn't even there." Adam added, walking up to the two of us.

"Are you serious?" I asked. I was slightly worried for my brother's well being. But he is bionic now, I'm sure he can handle anything.

"Where could he be?" Bree questioned.

**Krane's pov**

I looked up from my position on the ground and heard lots of noise coming from outside my cell. "Perfect."

I got up and noticed S-1 was sleeping. "S-1!"

S-1 shot her eyes up and groaned when she realized it was just me. "What?"

"Get ready, your brothers and sisters are gonna break us out soon." I explained.

The young male from the other day came running in terrified. "Ahhh!"

S-3 was trailing close behind with his laser pitchfork.

Just as the male ran past our cage, my newest bionic soldier appeared in front of him.

"Whoa, who are you?" Leo Dooley or S-101 didn't answer the man. Instead he activated his laser bow and swung at the man, instantly knocking him out.

"Well that was easy." My newest soldier commented.

**Leo's pov**

No! Why did I do that!? I don't know how, but it was as if it was a dream. I could remember swinging my laser bow at that poor man. I feel so bad, but it felt so right. Even now, when I'm deep in my thoughts. I don't remember doing it, but I know I did it.

I listened closely and heard S-3 (I think that was his name) freeing Krane and S-1.

I wish I could see what was going on.

I heard a door open and turned around. The room I was in was pitch black, the door that opened was bright. It looked like the sun. That is, if the sun tried to blind me.

I started walking towards the door, deep down I felt that, going towards the door may be a bad thing. I definitely felt like it was a huge mistake.

But I had to see what was on the other side of that door. Besides, no matter what's on the other side; I'm sure it can't be worse then not being able to see anything.

I walked through door, shocked at what I saw when I walked in. "No way."

**Douglas's pov**

"Yes! Finally!" I stood up from one of the cyber desks proud, I finally got all my music back from when my lair was destroyed.

I got up and headed out of the lab until I noticed what was out.

It was my blue prints on how to create a bionic chip. "What are these doing out?"

I went over to the blue prints and examined the area. The chip fabricator was out too.

Donnie stepped off the elevator and greeted me. "Hey Douglas, what's going on?" He probably noticed the look on my face.

"Come here look." Donnie walked over to me and I began explaining what I saw.

"My blue prints are out, and look. So is your chip fabricator." I pointed out.

Donnie went over to his machine and touched it. "It's still worm..."

"You don't think someone could have broken in here and created a chip do you?" My brother asked.

"I think so Donnie. But who could it be?"

"I don't know. Look, Adam, Bree, and Chase will be here soon. I don't need them finding out about this yet, I also got a mission alert so I don't need them to be distracted." Donnie started.

"When I found out something, I'll tell you and the kids."

"Okay." I nodded.

"Well, I'm gonna go make me a sandwich. I hope Leo's home so that he can open the pickle jar for me." I left the lab. Leaving only Donnie.

**Chase's pov**

"Yeah. You too!" I happily commented to a group of girls who walked away from me.

"Looks like someone's enjoying the fame." Bree commented. Walking up to me with her arms folded.

Was she kidding? Of course I enjoyed the fame. "Yeah. Did you know that I had a fan club?" Bree shook her head.

"And guess what? They're all girls!" I happily squealed.

I looked over at Adam and saw a lot more girls by him. "Looks like he got you beat." Bree spoke.

I looked at the crowd of girls and saw Janelle. "Look, it's Janelle." I pointed out to Bree.

"Maybe she knows where Leo is." I continued.

"Let's ask her." Bree and I began calling Janelle over. At first she looked like she didn't want to come over to us, but decided against it.

"Hey guys. Just so you know, I don't want your autographs. I'm just talking to Adam for a project." I looked at Janelle shocked. She was pretty smart, well not smarter then me. But why would she want Adam's help on a project?

I shook my head. "That's not what I was going to ask you. Have you seen Leo?"

"Not since last week. Why?" Janelle responded.

"No reason, thanks." Janelle looked confused. But turned around and went back to the Adam crowd.

Okay this was getting weird. Where could Leo be?

"I have one more idea. Let me talk to Perry and see if she's seen him. I'll be back." I said. Heading to Perry's office.

After I talked with Perry for a few minutes. I came back to just my brother and sister in the hallways.

"Any luck?" My sister asked as soon as she saw me.

"No, principle Perry even said that he wasn't at school today."

"How is that possible? Leo never misses school." Bree questioned.

"Maybe he got lost on the way here." Adam suggested.

I squinted my eyes at him. "Adam, he's been going here for three years. I'm sure he wouldn't get lost."

"I don't know. I sometimes get lost coming here."

"You get lost going to the lab. It's not a surprise that you get lost on the way to school." Bree responded. I just nodded my head.

"I'll super speed us home. We'll look for him there." Bree decided.

"Yeah, and if we can't find him we'll tell Mr. Davenport." I instructed. We all nodded and then Bree wrapped her arms through ours and super sped us home.

**Bree's pov**

Once we got home I dropped my brothers off in the living room. "Okay you two stay here. I'm gonna check ever room in the house to see if Leo's here."

"Got it." Chase answered. I super sped to every room, hoping to find Leo.

I check his room, my room, Adam's room, Chase's room, Mr. Davenport's room, and the lab. Leo was no where to be found.

"Did you find Leo?" My younger brother asked. Both my brothers stood up from the couch and walked over to me.

"No, he's not here."

Mr. Davenport walked into the living room at the perfect time. "Hey guys. I'm glad you're here, there's a mission-"

"Mr. Davenport we need to talk to you." Chase interrupted.

"Okay. What about?"

"We think Leo...we don't know what we think." Chase answered. He knew to pick his words carefully. Which immediately brought tears in my eyes. What if something bad happened to my little brother? What if he was kidnapped?

"You don't know? What's that suppose to mean?" Mr. Davenport asked.

"He wasn't at school today." Adam answered.

"Yeah, and we checked the whole house. He wasn't even here this morning." Chase added.

Mr. Davenport's face turned from confusion, to serious within a blink of an eye. "Do you have any idea where he could have gone?"

"No, and Janelle said she hasn't seen him since last week." Chase responded.

"Okay, I'll try to track him in the lab. In the mean time you three wait here, let me know if he comes through that door."

"Got it." "Will do." "Okay." We all responded to my father who took off towards the lab.

"Are you okay?" Chase asked turning towards me." I bit my lip to stop my sobs from coming out.

"What if something bad happened to him? What if someone kidnapped him? What if he's...dead?" I started uncontrollably crying after thinking about my brothers death. My brother just pulled me into a hug.

"It's going to be okay Bree." Chase reassured.

**Krane's pov**

"You've guys done well keeping this place stable." I commented, walking into the lair filled with bionic teens.

"You know we'll have to bring you back later. Right?" S-3 said.

"I know. But for now, let's upgrade S-101 here." I said. Pointing to Leo.

"Yes sir." I jammed a chip into the side of Leo's neck. And looked up the list of bionics he had.

"Remarkable, he has almost every bionic that Douglas has created."

"Soon, he'll have more." I added. Pressing a few buttons on my desk.

"Are you sure that's safe?" S-1 questioned.

"S-3 said that when they battled he glitched. Won't more bionics do worse to him?"

"I guess we'll have to find out." I started adding more abilities to Leo. Why would I care if the kid died?

"This is the beginning, to creating the ultimate bionic soldier."

* * *

**I hope you guys enjoyed that chapter! Sorry it took me so long to write. My internet was messed up and then when I got it fixed. I was writing at a slow pace. Next chapter could be a while. I have to focus on school, especially since finals are this month. I also have a lot of work too do. Until next time! I hope you guys stay tuned for the next chapter!**


	3. Update

**Hey guys! It's been a while since my last update... sorry about that! I'd like to think everyone for the follows, favorites, and reviews though! Chapter 3 is pretty close to complete, so keep an eye out for that! Down below is what to expect from my story!**

Chapter 3: Leo has a talk with a special someone in his mind. The Dooley/Davenports think that Leo's kidnapped.

Chapter 4: The family and friends of Leo continue to grieve over him. Krane implants more bionics into Leo's chip.

Chapter 5: Adam, Bree, and Chase have to defeat Leo and the bionic soldiers.

Chapter 6: With a new person in control of the bionic soldiers, the rats have to fight off the soldiers yet again. While also fighting to get their brother back.

Chapter 7: Leo chooses between being good or being evil.

**Hope you're excited!**


	4. Missing

**Looks like I got this done. :) I hope you guys enjoy this chapter! Thanks again to all you lovely people who left a review/follow/favorite. It means a lot! I am so sorry it's taken me so long to update. First there were internet problems and then I just simply haven't had enough time. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy! This story is starting to take a different route, mainly because I can't remember the original plot. **

**KimDavenport: Thanks! I'm glad you liked it! We get to see more of Leo's pov this chapter. It plays a huge part in the plot.  
**

**AllAmericanSlurp: xD. Thanks for the review!**

**Ghostgirl37: Here it is! I am so sorry for the late chapter. Thanks for reviewing! **

**Lar7: Thanks for the review. **

**Glee Clue Rock 1251: Thanks and thanks for the review! :)**

**Guest: Here you go! I'm sorry for the wait. **

* * *

**Leo's pov**

"No way." I exclaimed once I stepped into the big bright room.

"Dad!?" My father was dead. He-he is dead. What's going on!?

My father stuffed his hands in his pocket like he use to do. "Hey son."

I started tearing up. "What the hell is going on?" I was so confused, I never even say words like that. But how is the man that died eight years ago standing in front of me?

It was getting hard to speak."Who-who are you?"

"It's me-"

"No! My father's dead." I interrupted.

"Leo I need you to list-"

"He's dead! WHO ARE YOU!?" I yelled.

"Leo it's me! It's your father."

I shook my head. "No, you're not my dad. There's no way. I saw my dad die in the hospital."

_Flashback..._

_I watched my dad in the hospital bed. "Remember yesterday dad? When we played the new Alien Gladiators video game?"_

_My_ dad_ didn't move one bit. "Please say something dad. I don't like it when you sleep so long."_

_The nurse walked in, handing me some food. "Here you go little guy." The lady handed me jell-o and orange juice._

_"Thanks miss! Um, do you know when my daddy will wake up?" I asked. She looked like she didn't want to answer but did it anyways._

_"I'm sure he'll wake up soon honey." The nurse walked out the room leaving only my dad I._

_"Here you go dad." I handed my dad a zarkanian action figure._

_"__You can hold on to this since it's the one you play with the most." I say with a smile._

_As soon as I go to sit down. My dad's beeping machine started going off (Heart monitor). "What's going on?"_

_"Stop beeping!" I yelled, frustrated._

_The machine started speeding up to rapid speed and then eventually, it just stopped. The line went flat.j_

_"Dad?"_

_Three nurses run into the room and one of them takes me out. "I need you to stay here kid, we're gonna help out your dad as best as we can. Okay?"_

_I nodded and the nurse went back in the room._

_When I looked in the window, I saw the nurses putting these things on my dad's chest and shocking him.  
_

_Every time I saw my father jolt up, a tear slipped from my eye. Why were these people hurting my daddy?_

_After about five minutes, one of the nurses decided to speak up. "He's dead."_

_I froze and immediately sunk into my seat. I put my hands on my ear trying to tune out everything that was going on in the hospital._

_"No, no, no this can't be happening!" I started sobbing. Why, why did they kill him.  
_

_Why couldn't I saved him? Why?  
_

_End flashback..._

Ever since that day. I've always wanted to help people in anyway I can.

"Leo?" The man in front of me tried again.

"My father died. I saw him die. So who are you?" I responded.

"I am your dad, Whether you choose to believe it or not is your choice." He certainly talked like my dad. Maybe, just maybe it was him.

"Okay...what do you want to talk about?" I asked, giving in.

**Chase's pov**

I sat on the living room couch by myself. Adam had went on to look for, Leo. I didn't see why though, he was obviously taken. I guess it's better than doing nothing though, I'm just sitting here on the couch, doing absolutely nothing. For once, I didn't feel like I was in control of things. Bree was in her room, bawling her eyes out with tears. I tried comforting her, but I could tell that at this moment. It was best that I left her alone. Mr. Davenport had called the cops and Tasha already. As of now, he was out putting fliers up with Leo's picture.

Tasha walked into the house with a panicked look on her face. "Is it true?"

I could see by the look on her face that she'd been crying earlier. Her once white eyes were now coated with red. Her eyes looked puffy and her mascara was dripping down her face.

I felt bad for her, I missed Leo too. But to have your own son stripped away from you without a warning...It must have been awful. Mr. Davenport must have felt the same way when, Douglas kidnapped us.

After realizing that I was examining her for too long and hadn't answered her question yet. I simply nodded at the question.

Tasha immediately started crying and I went in and pulled her into a comforting hug.

Not to long later, Douglas came into the room. "Chase, I need you in the lab, there's something important I have to show you."

"You're going to have to wait, Douglas." I responded. I wasn't just gonna leave Tasha by herself while she was crying.

"No. It's okay." Tasha said, wiping a tear from her eye.

"You can go see what he wants."

I looked at Tasha unsure. "You sure, Tasha?"

She nodded. "I kind of want some alone time anyways. I should probably call my crazy mom, anyways." Tasha chuckled to herself.

I nodded and started heading towards, Douglas. "What do you want to talk about?"

"I'll explain in the lab." Douglas responded. Ushering me into the lab.

Once we got down to the lab, Douglas ran towards his cyber desk with me close behind.

"Douglas, what's going on?" I asked one more time.

"Check this out." Douglas started. Shoving a few blue prints in my hands.

I started shuffling, trying to make sure I didn't drop anything.

"I found these, sitting right out in the open." Douglas continued.

I looked at the blue prints in my hands. "Why were your blue prints out in the open?"

"I don't know." Douglas looked at both entrances and then back to me with a serious look. "Look, Donnie said I shouldn't tell you guys about this yet, but there's something I need you to know."

My face went from confused, to serious within a blink of an eye. "What is it?"

"The day I found those blue prints, is the day Leo went missing." Douglas informed.

"What are you trying to say?" I questioned.

"I'm saying...maybe someone broke into here." Douglas answered. Finally done beating around the bush.

"Maybe someone came in here and implanted themselves with bionics. The chip fabricator was out too. The only part I haven't shared yet is, maybe whoever implanted themselves with bionics is the one that kidnapped Leo."

I didn't know what to think of all this, it was too much. "We have to tell the others."

"Tell the others what?" Adam asked, walking in. Looks like he's done looking for Leo. Perfect timing too.

"Tell you that-." Before I could continue, Douglas put his hand over my mouth.

"Tell you, that giant baby eats Tokoyo is having a convention this year." Douglas lied.

Adam immediately smiled. "Awesome!"

"Better go get your tickets now. It's limited and selling online fast." Douglas explained while I continued to try and remove his hand from my mouth.

Adam took off and then Douglas finally let go of my face.

I looked at Douglas with a somewhat angry expression. "Why did you do that!? Adam and Bree deserve to know. If we're dealing with another bionic villain, then we need them to take him down." I explained.

"Or her down." Douglas added.

I looked at Douglas with an annoyed look. "I'm telling the others." I said, beginning to walk out the lab.

"You can't! Donnie doesn't want you guys to know! He'll take away the hair cream if he finds out that I let you know." Douglas shouted back.

"Well what do you propose we do? We can't just not do anything about this!" I responded.

"Nothing tonight." Douglas responded. "But, tomorrow when everyone's out the house; you and I are gonna do some scanning and finger print searching. 11:30 AM should be a reasonable time."

"Tomorrow?" Chase questioned.

Douglas nodded.

"But I have a science test tomorrow!" Chase exclaimed.

Douglas sighed. "You see, this is exactly why Adam picks on you!" Douglas replied, walking out the lab.

* * *

**And there's that chapter! I am so, incredibly sorry about the length of this chapter. I just felt bad about not posting anything, so I posted this short chapter. But I promise, from here on out, no chapters will be shorter than 3,000 words! **


End file.
